


[podfic] Deep Thoughts (On Protective Eye Wear) by Alexander L. Harris

by reena_jenkins



Series: The Intangible Residuum: A Collection of Stories [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Originally posted in 2011, Podfic, Post-Season/Series 07 Finale, a riff on the "wear sunscreen" speech
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 11:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19811035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: "Xander is the keynote speaker at the Watcher Council's graduating class of 2005."





	[podfic] Deep Thoughts (On Protective Eye Wear) by Alexander L. Harris

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Deep Thoughts (On Protective Eye Wear) by Alexander L. Harris](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498649) by liz-marcs. 



**Coverartist:**[ **reena_jenkins**](https://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)(based off [this stock art](http://fractalangel-stock.deviantart.com/art/Roots-stock-46094515) created by FractalAngel)

  
**Spoilers:** post-season seven of BtVS

**Length:** 00:07:22  
  


**Download Link:** You can download/stream this [**podfic as an mp3 file**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/06%20\(BtVS\)%20_Deep%20Thoughts%20\(On%20Protective%20Eyewear\)%20By%20Alexander%20L.%20Harris_.mp3) (thanks for hosting me, [**paraka**](https://paraka.dreamwidth.org/)) OR download the entire anthology as [**a zip file over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Intangible%20Residuum%20-%20A%20Collection%20of%20Stores.zip)


End file.
